Irvine Kinneas/Other appearances
Series appearances PocketStation memorycard icons An icon sprite of Irvine appears in the PocketStation memorycard file manager. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Irvine makes a cameo as a tutor from the in-game manuals. Along with Quistis, he explains the game's accessory system. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Irvine appears as a playable character. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Irvine Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Irvine.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Irvine is an ally and a summonable Legend depicted in his ''Final Fantasy VIII outfit. His EX ability is Hyper Shot. ;Ability Cards FFAB Canister Shot - Irvine SR.png|Canister Shot (SR). FFAB Dark Ammo - Irvine SR.png|Dark Ammo (SR). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine SR.png|Flame Shot (SR). FFAB Normal Shot - Irvine SR.png|Normal Shot (SR). FFAB Canister Shot - Irvine SR+.png|Canister Shot (SR+). FFAB Dark Ammo - Irvine SR+.png|Dark Ammo (SR+). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine SR+.png|Flame Shot (SR+). FFAB Normal Shot - Irvine SR+.png|Normal Shot (SR+). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine SSR.png|Flame Shot (SSR). FFAB Normal Shot - Irvine SSR.png|Normal Shot (SSR). FFAB Quick Shot - Irvine SSR.png|Quick Shot (SSR). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine SSR+.png|Flame Shot (SSR+). FFAB Normal Shot - Irvine SSR+.png|Normal Shot (SSR+). FFAB Quick Shot - Irvine SSR+.png|Quick Shot (SSR+). FFAB Armor Shot - Irvine UR.png|Armor Shot (UR). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine UR.png|Flame Shot (UR). FFAB Hyper Shot - Irvine UR.png|Hyper Shot (UR). FFAB Hyper Shot - Irvine UUR.png|Hyper Shot (UUR). FFAB Hyper Shot - Irvine UR+.png|Hyper Shot (UR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Canister Shot - Irvine Legend SR.png|Canister Shot (SR). FFAB Dark Shot - Irvine Legend SR.png|Dark Shot (SR). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine Legend SR.png|Flame Shot (SR). FFAB Quick Shot - Irvine Legend SR.png|Quick Shot (SR). FFAB Canister Shot - Irvine Legend SR+.png|Canister Shot (SR+). FFAB Dark Shot - Irvine Legend SR+.png|Dark Shot (SR+). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine Legend SR+.png|Flame Shot (SR+). FFAB Quick Shot - Irvine Legend SR+.png|Quick Shot (SR+). FFAB Canister Shot - Irvine Legend SSR.png|Canister Shot (SSR). FFAB Dark Shot - Irvine Legend SSR.png|Dark Shot (SSR). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine Legend SSR.png|Flame Shot (SSR). FFAB Normal Shot - Irvine Legend SSR.png|Normal Shot (SSR). FFAB Quick Shot - Irvine Legend SSR.png|Quick Shot (SSR). FFAB Canister Shot - Irvine Legend SSR+.png|Canister Shot (SSR+). FFAB Dark Shot - Irvine Legend SSR+.png|Dark Shot (SSR+). FFAB Flame Shot - Irvine Legend SSR+.png|Flame Shot (SSR+). FFAB Normal Shot - Irvine Legend SSR+.png|Normal Shot (SSR+). FFAB Quick Shot - Irvine Legend SSR+.png|Quick Shot (SSR+). FFAB Hyper Shot - Irvine Legend UR.png|Hyper Shot (UR). FFAB Hyper Shot Legend UR+.png|Hyper Shot (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Irvine appears in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Irvine is unlocked in the Fisherman's Horizon on Classic in the storyline of ''Final Fantasy VIII as the First Time Reward. Alternatively, Irvine was available at early points in the Balamb Garden - The SeeDs of Conflict and To Slay a Sorceress Challenge Events, appearing in the latter event's reissue. He returned in A Meeting Beyond Time as a supporting character. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Irvine's card is Fire-elemental and he is depicted in his ''Final Fantasy VIII artwork. ''Triple Triad Irvine appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App, but with different values than in his Final Fantasy VIII Triple Triad card. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy VIII